


Small town boy

by sloganeer



Category: Everwood, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-24
Updated: 2003-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mild mannered pump jockey by day?" Colin jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small town boy

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: crossovers.

Dad phones to remind Ephram that the road from New York to California runs straight through Colorado, and that everyone will be disappointed if he and Colin don't at least stop for a night. Colin gets the same call from his mom.

They stop for gas in a small Kansas town before they cross over the border. A tall, dark-haired boy working the pump fills the tank with only a quiet compliment for Colin's red convertible.

"Mild mannered pump jockey by day?" Colin jokes.

Ephram watches the boy, his eyes too intent his task. "That's where the interesting stories are."


End file.
